


A Modern Twentieth Century Witch

by Azaelia_Foxburr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaelia_Foxburr/pseuds/Azaelia_Foxburr
Summary: Yet another fic set on the cliche premise of imagining Tina and Newt's reunion when he finally does get that book published.Really a brief character study of Tina, more than anything else





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I wasn't exactly wild about Tina after I first watched the movie, but writing this piece made her grow on me so I'm quite fond of her now! I just have a lot of love for all the ladies in Fantastic Beasts they're so great :')
> 
> (Sidenote: I'm still not entirely happy with this piece so it might be subject to slight editing but I just wanted to publish it)

Tina knows her place. She's the smart sister, the one who topped all her classes in school and received an offer from MACUSA to join their auror programme upon graduation. And Queenie is the pretty sister, with her blonde curls and lilting voice and potent megawatt smile that's had boys chasing after her since their school days. Tina on the other hand is a bit too tall and gangly, and her dark hair and eyes aren't in the least bit striking. At best she could be termed 'handsome', but she knows her workload at MACUSA these days certainly isn't helping her looks, and 'haggard' might now be a more apt descriptor of her appearance.

But she's never minded the distinction between her and Queenie. She had preferred it, in fact, because she was never much interested in boys or big groups of friends anyway, and being known as the studious one allowed her to focus on her real goal: becoming an auror. She knows there are sisters out there who constantly harbour jealous resentment towards one another, who absolutely hate each other. But Queenie is so very easy to love, and to tell the truth even Tina isn't immune to her sister's dazzling smile, its effectiveness not in the least worn down by the passage of time and exposure.

Besides, their parents hadn't raised them that way. One of Tina's earliest memories is kneeling by her mother's feet, an ear pressed to her swollen belly. "You're gonna be a big sister now Tina," her mother had smiled fondly at her. "And that means you gotta look out for your baby sister when she comes along, alright? Promise me you two'll stick together and take care of each other, no matter what." Toddler Tina had nodded a solemn promise, and was rewarded with a tweak of her nose and a gentle hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

And after ma and pa got the Dragon Pox...Well, then it was just her and Queenie against the world. They had grown closer, clinging on to one another with the fierce protectiveness borne from knowing the grief of loss and the fear of its repeat.

So Tina knows her place and is perfectly happy with it, content to leave Queenie to be the one to deal with beaus and romances and other  _affaire de coeurs._

 

Unfortunately, this means that when she finally gets the letter she's been waiting the better part of two years for, Tina finds herself at a loss what to do. The letter is written on a much folded piece of paper with one of its edges looking suspiciously as though it has been chewed off, and the handwriting is a hurried spidery scrawl that Tina thinks is perfectly reflective of the person who wrote it.

 _Dear Tina,_ (it reads)

_I am happy to say I will be able to carry out the promise I made to you the last time I was in New York. I've finished my manuscript at long last, and I'll be coming along with the publishers to promote the book to the wizarding community in America. I should be arriving in New York in about 2 months time, provided things go well, and I'd be delighted to pass you your signed copy in person then. Send me a date and a location that would be convenient for you, and I swear I'll do my best not to get arrested first thing this time and arrive at our meeting punctually(no promises though)._

_Regards,_

_Newt Scamander_

_(The British wizard with the suitcase of magical creatures, in case you've forgotten. I know I haven't really kept in contact. Sorry.)_

_P.S This is Darcy. He's a Rain Bird from South America. I know he's quite a deviation from the usual owl, but I think you'll find him just as intelligent and quite friendly. He's been cooped up in his cage for a bit recovering from a wing injury, so I thought this would be a good opportunity to let him stretch his wings._

The bird in question is an exotic looking thing with a plumage of shimmering green and purple, and Tina begins to stroke his head absently as an unfamiliar sense of panic bubbles in the pit of her stomach. She's only brought out of her reverie by Queenie's startled gasp. "Teenie!" her sister exclaims "Where on earth did you get a bird like that?"

"It was...sending a letter," Tina replies.

"It's from Newt, isn't it?" Queenie smiles dreamily in that knowing way of hers that means she's read Tina's mind again, and perches on the window sill to pet and coo at Darcy. Tina would be cross, because they've got rules about the leglimency, but she knows Queenie couldn't help it and she'll admit her mind had been very much unguarded at that moment. The letter from Newt had...unsettled her.

"How are you going to reply hi--Oh."

Tina feels her stomach clench a little, knowing exactly what Queenie's "oh" means and curses herself for not immediately trying to re-shield her mind.

"You really like him, don't you, Teenie."

And it's a statement, rather than a question, delivered with the soft, solemn certainty people are always surprised to find in her seemingly ditzy sister. 

Tina purses her lips and doesn't bother replying, knowing full well any objections will be pointless. Even if Queenie wasn't a Leglimens, she knows her sister too well not to catch out a lie anyway. And Tina _does_  like Newt, and awful lot. After seeing just about every type of lowlife under the sun day in and day out for ten years, Newt's sensitive earnestness had been a breath of fresh air. Even if the man did have a knack of getting into trouble that exasperated and brought out her protective instincts in equal measure. He'd left too soon for anything...substantial to bloom between them, but Tina feels certain that given a little more time it could be something quite beautiful indeed.

Only, Tina isn't quite sure how such an understanding might ever come to occur between them. Tina knows she's a bit staid and plain, completely lacking the easy charm her sister possesses. And her blunt and straightforward manner, while excellent in the interrogation room, is useless in the subtle arts of seduction. Even if--and there is a very big if here--Newt was the slightest bit interested in her, well...As fond as she is of him, Tina can acknowledge Newt is as shy as Pickett, and it would probably take him _years_  to initiate  _anything_  and patience has never really been Tina's thing and  _Merlin_ she wishes she had some of Queenie's experience in these matters oh but this was a  _terrible_  idea the Bard had been right women were not made to woo she should just forget all about this she couldn't  _possibly_ \--

"Porpentina Goldstein!"

And suddenly Tina finds herself being whirled around and brought face to face with one furious Queenie Goldstein.

"I am ashamed of you!" her sister snaps, eyes bright with uncharacteristic anger, "We're modern witches living in the twentieth century, aren't we? If you want a man, you  _go and get him._ You hear me?"

Tina nods almost mechanically, too taken aback by this display of rage to do otherwise. Queenie must see the shock on her face, because her eyes soften instantly, though the hands gripping Tina's shoulders do not loosen.

"You've got a  _chance_ , Teenie," she murmurs, gentle and firm all at once, "Don't you dare let it go."

And Tina thinks immediately of Jacob Kowalksi, with his little pastry shop and a head void of memories, and feels her heart ache all the way down to her bones.

She pulls Queenie into a fierce hug, stroking the blonde curls the way she used to when they were younger, and they don't move for a long time.

 

That night Tina sits at her desk and pens her reply.

_Dear Newt,_

_How could we ever forget you? I'm delighted to know you'll be back in New York, and I'm very glad to hear you've finished your book. Congratulations! Perhaps you can drop by my flat sometime in the evening on Friday the 16th of May? I believe I should be back from work by half past six. If your schedule will allow it, we would love to have you for dinner as well. Both Queenie and I have been wondering about you, and I'm sure you have many interesting stories to tell._

_Best wishes,_

_Tina Goldstein_

_P.S Darcy is quite lovely, and he behaved beautifully throughout his stay. He seems to have recovered very well under your care, although his obsession for chocolate is a little worrying. Is that normal in a Rain Bird? Either way, I hope the candy bar he managed to sneak at dinner won't upset his stomach too much._

She watches Darcy fly off into the night from her bedroom window, and feels anticipation humming in her veins.

 

The next two months feel like the longest of Tina's life, though she does her best to pass the days as usual. She buries herself in her work, all but embracing the mountain loads of paperwork that continually pile up on her desk and investigating every case with vigour. Her devotion to work is possibly only rivalled by the reinstalled Director Graves, who, after four months of being held hostage and used for Polyjuice potion, had been discovered in an enchanted cigarette case in the aftermath of Grindelwald's arrest. They are often the last to leave the office, staying late into the night and exchanging acerbic banter peppered with barbed insults as they work. They're both trying not to think of certain things, Tina knows. And though she would never dream of comparing Graves' troubles to her own, she likes to think they've both helped each other a little.

Still, Tina makes it a point to go home for dinner with Queenie at least a few times a week. There is an unrivalled comfort to be had from a homemade dinner, fresh off the stove and shared with her beloved sister, their knees bumping together under the dining table in the little apartment that was the first thing they'd ever truly owned. For those few hours at least, over apple pie and floating crockery and light conversation, Tina forgets her worries and laughs freely.

Occasionally on her way to work, Tina finds herself lingering a little too long at the docks, absentmindedly scanning the crowds of travellers for a familiar face that remains in the back of her mind no matter what she does. Whenever she catches herself she shakes her head with a self-deprecating smile, mockingly chiding herself for acting like a lovelorn schoolgirl. It doesn't stop the warm feeling of hope that blossoms in her chest each time, however.

Newt's reply comes on the back of an actual  _Phoenix_ , of all things, agreeing to the time and place of their meeting, and Tina spends the rest of the day in a bit of a daze. When she gets home from work, Queenie takes one look at her and proceeds to drag her to watch a moving picture show and gorge on buttered popcorn. (She brings a little back for the Phoenix to try, and Fawkes seems rather fond of it, if the affectionate nip he gives Tina's fingers is anything to go by.)  

When the day finally arrives, Tina finds herself jittery and on edge the whole day, anticipation rising to a discomfiting buzz just beneath her skin. She leaves the office uncharacteristically promptly at the stroke of six, ignoring the look Graves' sends her way. It's a little too knowing for a boss, but then again, in the past two months they've built a sort of rapport between them that leans a little closer to friendship. Tina finds she doesn't mind the thought of it as much as she might've used to.

When she gets home Queenie is already there, standing at the stove and cooking. She presses a cup of coffee into Tina's hands and forces her to sit and wait on the chesterfield, raising a warning eyebrow to deter Tina from trying to do a year's worth of spring cleaning in half an hour. The doorbell rings and Tina nearly jumps up and empties the entire cup of coffee onto her lap. As it is she smoothes down her skirt and runs her fingers through her hair in the hallway mirror before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

He looks much the same as she remembers him from two years ago, all wiry limbs and excitable energy contained in an awkward, lanky body. He is as freckled as ever and his hair is shorter--a little too short, Tina thinks, as if it had been cut while Newt was too distracted to tell the barber when to stop. Though she wouldn't be surprised if that were the case, knowing the man. He's still wearing the same blue coat, though there is a rather large patch at the right elbow Tina is sure wasn't there before. Queenie would probably want to mend that for him; the green cloth used for the patch clashed most horribly with the blue of the coat.

Tina realises belatedly that she's been staring at Newt silently for a little too long, and the poor man is now positively fidgeting, shifting from side to side like a sparrow trapped in a cage. His face has gone a splotchy pink, and he looks, rather worryingly, as if he's about to implode.

"Your book!" Newt blurts in an almost shout, nearly shoving a parcel into Tina's hands.

She unwraps the brown paper packaging to find a handsome red leather book inside. The words  _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  are proudly embossed on the cover in gold, with  _Newt Scamander_ printed neatly below in a smaller italicized script. Tina flips the book open to find Newt has scrawled a note at the bottom corner of the title page. There is a rather large ink blot on the page, as if someone held a quill over the paper too long while contemplating what to write, but Tina wisely decides not to comment on it and simply reads the note.

_To Tina,_

_I certainly would not have been able to complete this book had half my creatures disappeared into the wilds of New York; your help in recapturing them was invaluable to my research. Thank you for making me feel so welcome during my first trip to New York, and I wish you the very best._

_Newt_

Tina can't help beaming. "Thank you, Newt. For the book and the note; they're lovely."

"Oh! Well y-yes. I'm glad," Newt mumbles back, "That you like it."

He hovers anxiously, clenching the suitcase in one hand and looking ready to bolt at any moment, as if he unsure of his welcome. He is, she realises, perhaps just as nervous about this meeting as she is. And knowing that gives her the little bit of courage she needs.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" she asks "Queenie wants to see you too."

Newt opens and shuts his mouth a few times, as if still skittering around the brink of a decision. Oh what the hell, Tina decides, remembering Queenie's advice on modern twentieth century witches, and leans forward to whisper conspiratorially "And she's making strudel tonight."

She sees his mouth twitch upwards in a flicker of a grin, and she knows he's got him.

"I'd like that. Very much."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like even in what was meant to be a character study of Tina my love for Queenie still shines through :') 
> 
> And have a bit of Graves/Tina friendship because it makes me warm and fuzzy inside idk (also I may be in love with Colin Farrell and his eyebrows but that is neither here nor there)
> 
> I based the Rain Bird off a rather pretty picture I found while searching up mythological birds online hehe
> 
> Fun fact: Katherine Waterson is actually unfairly tall like 1.8m :OOO


End file.
